


Tubbox.

by Pinkza



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt with Failed Comfort, L’manberg, Memories, Pain.png, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkza/pseuds/Pinkza
Summary: •“Tommy.”Wilbur didn’t wait for him to answer.“Should we uh... maybe go see where Tubbo’s at? I think with Schlatt offline it’d be the perfect opportunity to-““No.”•
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Tubbox.

Wilbur tried to keep up with Tommy, he really did, but the 16 year old sure seemed to be persistent with his strides to get back to the woods as soon as possible.

Sure, they had only visited ‘Manberg’ to snatch a few old supplies before they were caught, but seeing all the old landmarks was enough to make Tommy eventually go silent and want to head home sooner than expected.

His boots splashed into the puddles forming on the wooden paths and bridges that had been built past their bootleg Walmart that led up to his home, his breath hitching as he saw the familiar building of his own home, his mind now only being occupied by painful memories of the past that he could never get back.

Wilbur watched in pure disbelief as Tommy went inside without a word and started looting from his chests, him standing guard at the door in case anyone came looking for them, since nobody could be trusted right now, according to his own read that had been unfortunately rather correct.

“...should we take that with us?”  
Wilbur commented quietly as the rain pittered and pattered outside, his fingerless gloved hand pointing to the ender chest in the corner of the room, Tommy eventually looking over at it with a brutally unamused expression.

....

“No. They’d notice it’s missing.”  
Tommy took a while to reply, but he eventually did, his tone being straight to the point and void of all emotion, which was terribly unsettling to hear from him compared to his usual jokey nature.

“...right.”  
Wilbur bit his lip and looked away for a moment, his eyes looking up at the stormy clouds as thunder rumbled above, his mind now telling him that there was a definite chance of him being electrocuted and burnt, even thought that was thankfully just his out of wack fight or flight kicking in.

Tommy was certainly taking his time with his looting, which unfortunately caused Wilbur to ask him another question, it being more difficult to answer than the last.

Go figure.

“Tommy.”

Wilbur didn’t wait for him to answer.

“Should we uh... maybe go see where Tubbo’s at? I think with Schlatt offline it’d be the perfect opportunity to-“

“No.”  
Tommy immediately snapped back at him, closing the chest with a glare on his face, an exaggerated exhale leaving his nose as he stood up, now looking through his inventory to make sure he had everything that he needed.

Wilbur couldn’t believe it.

Of all people for Tommy to immediately not want to talk about... he didn’t expect it to be Tubbo.

“What?”

He needed to step in. He needed to make sure that Tommy knew that it was just his mind playing with him. Just his mind telling him that he had been betrayed when Tubbo actually had no choice in the matter.

“What do you mean no? C-C’mon... Tommy...”

No response yet, but eye contact nonetheless.

“I-I know you trust him Tommy. I... I can tell.. I..”

The pressure was setting in, huh?

Who knows if it was on purpose or not, but the way that Tommy was simply staring back with no emotions clearly visible on his face, it was terribly intimidating. It was making this so hard. And it was already hard enough.

He needed something. Something to go off of, something to get the old Tommy back. Something funny something... that... that was it. Something funny.

“H-He’s your Tubbo! T-Tubbox, Tubbo in a box!!”  
Wilbur stretched a pained smile across his face, since he was simply longing to see the same expression on the other’s since he just... wanted him to seem okay, even if it was just for a few seconds of time.

“R-Remember that? Remember Tubbo in a box??”  
Wilbur’s voice painfully leaked of forced joy as he practically performed in front of Tommy, water droplets now running down from his hair and onto his face, since at some point he had stepped outside into the rain for dramatic effect, or perhaps it was carelessness of forgetting it was lashing rain in the first place.

Probably the latter.

He waited, keeping that smile on his face, his eyes twitching as he looked back at Tommy, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

He stared almost indefinitely before finally saying something, it... not being what Wilbur wanted to hear at all.

“Oh, I remember.”  
That tone... it sounded so lost, so... so serious and almost disgusted with his past self. 

Wilbur opened his mouth to speak, but Tommy wasn’t finished, surprisingly so.

“....we’ve gotta go.”

With that, Tommy walked off once again, leaving Wilbur in the same position he was in before, expect the new addition of him feeling more hopeless than ever.

He didn’t even feel like walking after him, let alone run to catch up with him.

He just... stood at the entrance to Tommy’s home as he watched him walk down the path, silently wondering to himself what moment in particular had broken Tommy inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> ...remember?


End file.
